I Am Cell Junior
by Kami1
Summary: A look at the unique character of Cell Junior from a completely different point of view. Please R&R.


I am Cell Junior  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
  
AN: After "I am Goku" I was asked to write something similar to it by many fans of the fic. Unfortunately, most were looking for an exploration of Gohan or Vegeta, 2 characters that I love, but have been explored a billion times. So I decided to try something different and came up with this, an exploration of an evil entity, or perhaps not so evil. You decide.  
  
  
  
  
"Where am I?" was the first thought that came to my mind as I awakened from a timeless slumber. "Moreover, who am I and why am I here?" What was truly strange about this, however was that where I was thinking alone, to myself, there were actually an entire chorus of voices in my head, each echoing my questions at the very same moment which I expressed them. It was unnerving, to tell you the truth.  
  
Wondering where all these voices were coming from, I decided to search for the other entities in my mind. Unconsciously, I slowly raised my head, my eyes for the first time opening to a new blindness. This one, unlike the one before though, was not blinding in the same way, for where I'd sought the others -if they weren't just my imagination- in a seemingly eternal blackness, now my eyes were faced with a perpetual brightness, perhaps lighting the area, but leaving me no more able to see for it. Yet this was not so, as after a brief moment, yet an eternity to my mind, my eyes slowly began to adjust to the blinding glare of the sun.   
  
It was at this moment that a completely foreign thought came to my mind, yet still the other voices echoed it. Staring up intently at the firey sphere above my head, I mentally asked myself, "How is it that I know it is a sun when I can't even see it, and what is a sun anyway?"  
  
Finally becoming frustrated with the apparent intrusion into my thoughts, I turned my head to the left and was met with a confusing sight. To my left stood a strange being, its form foreign, yet at the same time familiar. It possessed a strange, bipedal body, 2 wings sprouted from its hunched over back, as it looked to the left -just as I did. This obstruction left its face obscured to my mind's eye, so that all I could descry was a large, whitish crown, complemnting its dark blue body rather well, I felt.  
  
Suddenly finding a new desire awakening inside myself, I determined to distinguish my own appearance. Then, with a look down, My eyes discerned that which would change my life. I was not alone. For as I gazed down at my own body, a startling revelation came to me. My form mirrored that of the being I'd just beheld. Taking another, more speculative look at the body of my counterpart, I came to a determination. I... no. We were strong, we were smart, we were together, and as long as these circumstances remained... we were invincible.  
  
It was at about this time when a question came to my mind, still mirrored telepathically, of course, by all my counterparts. "So we were invincible. Why does it matter? We have no enemies that we know of. There must be a purpose to our existance, so what is it?"  
  
Then suddenly, overiding our awareness, came a new voice. It was the same and yet different than our own, for it was masterful, seemingly greater than our own, and it was alone. No voice echoed it. It was a singular voice, possesing but one purpose and for some reason we all desired this anonymity. For a reason I still find escapes me today, I needed that feeling of self-sufficiency and each of us, forsaking our bond to one another, listened to the voice and all it said unquestioningly, marvelling at its majesty and power. Then again the voice spoke, this time seemingly to me alone -though by now I realize its sound reached us all- speaking of my ascension and how I could reach its level... its perfection.  
  
It said that the first step was destruction of all who opposed us -truly, they only opposed him, but that was not yet known to me. Then with a single word, spoken aloud, my ears functioned, for the first time recognizing sound, but the only sound they, or I desired was its voice. The power, the majesty, the self-sufficiency. I would have it all, and then I would be the voice and its current possesor would have my place, or so I thought.   
  
Suddenly, I felt an urging to charge at my enemies. They were weaker than I. I would destroy them because noone could stop me, and that is when, for the first time, a new malice grew within me. Seeing the fear on the faces of those who sensed my new focus, I knew that soon they would be dead, and then I would be the master. An evil smirk grew on my face, speaking of destruction, havoc and all else I would do. They feared me, and as their fear grew, my malicousness grew as well. Soon I would be the commanding voice. Soon I would have the power, and then the battle had begun.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
How it could have happened is still beyond my grasp. We, together, were perfect, or so it seemed. We attached without a shred of mercy and so shredded our foes. They were helpless before our might -putty in our hands. Even the Super Saiyajins, far stronger than the others, lay at our feet, praying for our mercies, though their tongues refused to acknowledge the thought.   
  
I had chosen the Namek. Though not nearly as mighty as the Saiyajins, he had come nearest to defeating our father -if you could call him that- and was therefore worthy of some respect. By fighting him alone, I perhaps had the greatest challenge of us all. Piccolo was, and remains, possibly the greatest master of technique and battle strategy in the universe. His experience is that of 4 lifetimes and his unpredictability is legendary. Still, he was helpless, for he was a part of me. I knew everything about him. I would be his end.  
  
Then, suddenly, "it" had arrived. I say "it" because I still refuse to acknowledge that it was anything else. Certainly, its power was impressive, far beyond even our father's, but even more inhuman were its eyes.   
  
They were twin, turquoise voids, boring into me, leaving me helpless to escape them. In looking into those eyes, for the first time, I felt fear. It was not any normal form of fear either. It was as if the orbs were speaking to me. Calmly, unemotionally, they spoke to me of my doom.  
  
Still, I was able to disguise my dread behind a mask of greedy anticipation. After all, this one couldn't be too different from the one my brethren had battled -could it? I would soon find out it could.  
  
Four of my brothers then, beside me, charged the golden haired creature, conquering their indecision just as I would, a moment later, but with a completely different result. The boy -if you could call him that- stood motionless, save for hurling the bag of senzus in his left hand into the air. I finally began to regain my confidence. It appeared the boy was frozen stiff. It looked as if we were about to win. Then, in a blur of motion, they were gone, reduced to dust by a single blow.  
  
Then, looking past the monster, I spotted another. Perhaps even worse. I spotted my father, Cell, and without a word, I knew there would be no assistance from his quarter. He looked as one observing a sport, some trifling matter, far beneath his notice. The excited grin on his face told all. This is what he'd been hoping for. Creating this monster was our purpose, and now he would cast us aside. All so that he could have a good fight.  
  
As anger threatened to overpower me, another feeling, smothering it emerged. It was fear. The fear that comes with the certainty of one's own death. Overpowering all conscious thought then came the desire to run. Live to fight another day if you will. Firing into the air, I fled, recklessly trying to escape the demon in pursuit -in pursuit of my life.  
  
Yet it was all for not. Before I'd even flown a second, he stood in front of me. All he did was raise a hand. Then I was gone, or so I thought.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
Hours, days, weeks later, I emerged from the battlefield. Why am I so vague? It is because I do not know when I awakened. I only know that one moment I was dead, then the next alive. I had a vague recollection of standing in a line of strange white clouds, but that was the past. Now I stood upon the battlefield where I'd fallen, curious as to why my life returned to me. Looking up into the sky, I saw it was pitch black and then abruptly my mind was flooded. Flooded with once dead kis, and then I knew.   
  
The fools had wished back everyone who was killed by Cell and I, left helpless by his neglect, was included in the wish. Now I come to a part of the story left thus far undecided. I stand at a crossroads. What am I? Who is Cell Jr. I am certainly not as my father would have me believe, so what does that leave me? Am I evil, good, or somewhere inbetween.   
  
Now this story ends, but if the ending is happy or sad is up to you. I have told you all I am and leave such a decision in your hands.   
  
  
  
  
Sincerely yours, I am Cell Jr.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: So how was that? Did it measure up? I've been thinking about just how well this lends itself to a sequel. Perhaps, if anybody's interested you could tell me. Also I wouldn't mind an answer to the question. Is Cell Jr evil. If you bother to leave a review, tell me what you think and finally, thanks for reading. Kami out. 


End file.
